Abandoned's the Key
by TheWeirdoMaster
Summary: He thought it was all done. He was wrong. Because she showed up. Then it changed. *A story based off of Hurricane Sandy New Orleans at the abandoned Six Flags. My own story and characters.* Rated T for reasons.


An Introduction

The warnings had been coming for a while. 'Hurry, get out, hurricane is coming!' Who would name a hurricane? Was the first thought to Charles' head.

He should've taken the warning a lot more serious.

"We need to protect this place!" His sister, Isabelle yelled at their father. They had been following him, Charles having a better time keeping up because of his long legs. He placed a hand on the small of Isabelle's back, helping her keep up.

"She's right, father," Charles spoke calmer. "This place holds more-"

"I know what value this place holds," his father cut him off coldly. Charles pursed his lips, trying to stay calm.

"I'm certain you do, father," his tone matched the elders.

If you looked at Charles Anthony Davids then at Harold Charles Davids, you would see no difference.

Charles was the younger and Harold was the elder. You could see that much. Both had brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. That was the simple basics. You could see it in their posture as well. Both stood with straight backs, crossed arms, and stern facial features. Their eyes didn't show fear.

Isabelle was the odd one out. Looking like her mother with the glistening green eyes that showed nothing but kindness and the semi-slouched posture. Her black hair was slick, always pulled back in a pony tail. Her skin was as pale as a sheet of paper. Most people on the rides would think she was apart of the spooky attractions when they went on the rides, giving them a heart attack when she smiled and approached them, saying hello. The kindness in her eyes would always win them over, though.

She stood back, walking backwards away from them. She knew what she could do to help Six Flags.

Turning on her heel slowly, she ran. Black hair flying out of its tie, green eyes panicked. She walked into the storm.

She had never been in a storm this bad. Wind was blowing so hard it set her long hair free and made it blow around her. Water was down her face, she wasn't sure if she was crying or if it was hurricane water.

_My mother's name was Katrina. _

There was no time to think about that memory now. Save it for when the deed is done.

Now, which attraction to put it in?

She looked up at the sky as best she could.

_Of course._

Running was what it took her. She could barely hear her phone ring and she could imagine her brother's worried face.

Was this selfish? Of course not. Was it stupid? Stupid wouldn't even begin to describe it.

She knew all the ways to get to the top at Mega Zeph. As soon as she would get to the top, she would put what she needed there.

Then go back to mommy.

His hands shook. When there used to be no fear in his eyes, there was now. For once in his life, Charles was scared and upset. His sister had thrown herself off that ride to save the park.

Or he could tell himself that she was pushed off by the wind.

What would be left of the park if he ever went back? Nothing.

He stared out the building window, silent as ever.

She had told him the key before. He never listened.

But as he sat in that safe, oh how he hated the word at the time, building, he looked at it. There was no reason he should doubt it. None at all.

"Charles?" His father asked. It felt like it took a lot of energy for Charles to move his head.

"Yes?" It was only a mumble.

"She was right. About magic. Her mother had it. Her mother died so she could give her magic. She knew that this would happen. And Isabelle was smart enough to realize that."

The sinking feeling in his stomach made him want to throw him off the building roof.

_Magic is real, Charles. That's what made the park. _

_It isn't Disney and it can sure as damn well beat it in a magic war. _

His fingers ran along the cold glass as he listened to the crying of the scared people.

_Her mother. _

Everything. Ruined. Just like that.

He couldn't fix it. That was for sure. He couldn't even enter the flooded park.

_You've lost everything, Charles. Everything. _

He was forgetting his father's last words to him. But could you blame him?

"_Isabelle knew what she was doing. She knew she had the power to save Six Flags." _

Did she really?

That kind girl who always scared everyone. Had that power.

As he walked away from Six Flags for the second last time, he didn't notice those green eyes watching him under the dark black hair, and the pale skin.


End file.
